Neurosis
by Ana Purpura
Summary: Eren y Levi vuelven a encontrarse. Sin embargo, para uno de ellos el entorno es desconocido. {Mucha introspección, desarrollo lento, reencarnación, ¿viaje en el tiempo?} {Ereri, con posibilidades de Riren}
1. Chapter 1

Al ser tan pequeño y siendo la primera vez en ocurrirle, no había pensado en escribir el sueño apenas despertar, algo que le enseñó más tarde su terapeuta. Así, no recuerda exactamente el contenido del sueño. Pero Eren puede acordarse exactamente cuándo apareció el primero, su primer trauma. Puede recordar las impresiones. Temblar, transpirar, llorar. La tríada física de la tristeza al despertar.

De lo poco que recuerda el sueño había comenzado tranquilo. Imágenes de él y su familia desayunando, él y su mejor amigo riendo. No puede describir el paisaje muy bien, porque piensa que ahora, al recordarlo, añadiría datos que no estuvieron allí esa primera vez y él no quiere contaminar los recuerdos. Después de todo, nunca, incluso en el resto de los sueños, él ha sido muy atento con los detalles físicos del entorno; bueno, quizás él es así cuando está despierto también. Y aunque nunca presta mucha atención hay algo especial en la ambientación del lugar. Los edificios, el mobiliario, las vestimentas, incluso la comida es extraña. Otra época de la humanidad, pensó Eren un tiempo después. Era otra época y sin embargo, Eren la conocía. Claro, _es tu sueño_, le habían dicho los demás. Él pensó que es normal sentirse familiar en un sueño pero no entendía por qué se seguía sintiendo más y más familiar con ello mientras estaba despierto. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que él estaba recordando, y no soñando.

Recuerda que el sueño terminó cuando su padre se despedía de él entregándole una llave, con la promesa de volver a reunirse y compartir un gran secreto. Hace algunos años su terapeuta le había hecho relatar una y otra vez ésta última secuencia, argumentando algo sobre el Complejo de Edipo y el inicio de la sexualidad puberal que Eren no entendió.

No sabe por qué un sueño tan burdo había logrado convertirlo en papel mojado. Tal vez porque en su interior él ya sabía cómo terminaba la historia.

La segunda vez que pasó fue distinto y familiar al mismo tiempo. Era de la misma época que el primer sueño (y que los posteriores) y tuvo la misma sensación de integridad con el lugar. Lo diferente era el dolor. Su madre era asesinada por un gigante y él vio todo sin poder hacer nada. Al despertar a gritos, en su habitación, su madre lo estaba consolando; estaba viva. Pero, ¿por qué Eren seguía sintiendo que "algo" ya se la había arrebatado algún vez, _esa vez_, si estaba allí mismo, acariciándolo medio dormida, en una cama que no pertenecía al sueño?

Tuvo ese mismo sueño durante varias noches más. A veces ocurría, todavía lo hace. Cuando sueña algo emocionalmente movilizante (o traumático, para lo que Eren siente) los episodios se repiten durante algún tiempo hasta que la tríada física del despertar ya no es tan violenta. Eren lo ve como una forma en que su mente se asegura de que está listo para pasar hacia el siguiente nivel de recuerdos. Cuando soñó que él se convertía en un monstruo similar al que mató a su madre, las noches de pesadillas se mantuvieron durante al menos dos meses, razón por la que sus padres lo llevaron a un especialista en salud mental; él tenía 14 años.

_–¿No te parece, Eren, que el final de tu primer sueño con tu padre yéndose y luego soñar con la muerte de tu madre, siendo devorada por un monstruo, están relacionados? –intervino la doctora Damaris Kiske. _

–Joder con el Edipo –pensó Eren.

Tres años con su terapeuta habían servido para aprender más de Freud que para aliviar sus terrores nocturnos. Damaris piensa que el problema de Eren está vinculado a una relación de rivalidad entre él y su padre. Según ella, su padre interviene entre su madre y él para proclamar su lugar como el hombre de su madre, que Eren había ocupado simbólicamente en su niñez. Y luego le había explicado el proceso de identificación con su padre manifestándose en sueños en donde el monstruo era él…y bla bla bla. Pura mierda psicoanalista. Eren no tiene nada en contra del análisis de los sueños y cree que debe ayudar a muchas personas pero sabe que sus visiones significan algo más.

A pesar de los grotesco y perturbador en el contenido de sus fantasías cuando dormía hubo una noche particularmente especial. Poco después de cumplir los 15 años, cinco años después de que las pesadillas comenzaran, soñó con el hombre que ocuparía el resto de todas sus noches.

Las visiones fueron especialmente detallistas. De nuevo, Eren no prestó mucho interés por captar los detalles del ambiente, salvo por lo básico para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Primero, se vio a sí mismo como un monstruo llevando una roca enorme (la Dra. Kiske ha tenido mucho que acotar respecto a este elemento) para luego verse a sí mismo como humano siendo desgarrado desde las entrañas del titán. Estaba mareado y con nauseas, a punto de desmayarse. Escuchaba los gritos de Mikasa y de Armin, los reconoció como gritos de miedo.

–Ah, debe estar viniendo otro titán hacia mí –pensó.

Entonces, Él.

No sabe qué sucede o cuáles fueron exactamente sus movimientos pero sabe que está allí, salvándolo. Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder el conocimiento, allí estaba, de espaldas parado frente a él, con su capa verde de alas libres bailándole alrededor. Y él estaba mirando a Eren de reojo, retorciendo como podía su cabeza hacia atrás.

Y los vio. Eren sabe que éstos detalles son nuevos para él. No en su sueño, si no en su forma de ver la vida. Él sabe que nunca ve a nadie o nada con tanto detalle, porque no le importa. Pero entonces, Eren sueña que finalmente está desmayándose y los ve. Dos círculos azules delineados en negro. Puede ver cada filamento en cada iris. De repente, siente que ha sido daltónico toda su vida porque ahora distingue cada tono en la escala de azules de los ojos de Levi.

Cuenta 156 pestañas en el párpado que alcanza a ver desde ese ángulo. Nota 3 líneas en el entrecejo. Una correa que está queriendo escaparse. Las arrugas de la tela de pantalón en sus piernas. Hay una mancha roja en una de sus botas.

Eren recuerda que en el sueño no podía mantenerse consiente por más tiempo y lo último que siente antes de caer agotado es algo gutural, masculino, elegante.

–¿Qué pasó, mocosos? –dice una voz, gutural, masculina y elegante.

Eren cree que ese fue su primer encuentro con Levi pero de alguna forma sabe que lo ha estado esperando desde siempre. El sueño terminó ahí y no volvió a soñar en todo un mes. Recuerda que deseaba sumergirse en el inconsciente de sus recuerdos por primera vez en años.

Ese hombre, con la semblanza de un Rey y la sangre de un guerrero. A Eren le hubiese gustado saber dibujar con realismo para hacerse un retrato en lápiz de su héroe, aunque ni siendo el mejor en la tarea hubiera podido captar la esencia del hombre bajito.

Después de ese sueño, la rutina de sueños de Eren había girado casi enteramente en Levi. Habían otras personas allí a veces, a algunos los conocía: eran compañeros de clase, amigos, vecinos, de vez en cuando algún que otro político o delincuente que veía en la tele. A veces seguía despertándose angustiado porque pasaban cosas horribles. La muerte era la premisa general, y la impotencia. Veía morir a un montón de gente que conocía en la vida real. Era difícil ver a alguien ser comido por un titán por la noche y tener que verlo al día siguiente pretendiendo que no había soñado nada.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un loco, porque nunca renegó de la suerte que la había tocado y cada tanto compartía con sus amigos cosas de sus sueños, aunque nunca les decía sobre las muertes; lo había aprendido después de ver la cara de su madre cuando le dijo que la había soñado muerta. Sin embargo, se daba el lujo de abrazar a sus seres queridos cuando se daba cuenta de que los seguía teniendo cerca, vivos, a salvo.

El problema es que a medida que iba soñando más y más sobre Levi, más se daba cuenta de que al despertar él no estaba a su alcance. Se preguntó a menudo por qué alguien que había sido tan importante para él no estaba compartiendo ésta misma época con él, ahora. Por supuesto, no siempre estaba seguro de que se tratara de una reencarnación, aún hoy, la idea le parece ridícula y su terapeuta le da bastante material para reducir todo a un "simple acto de su inconsciente para resolver traumas infantiles" ¿Cuáles? Eren nunca supo.

Con Levi siendo el tema principal de la mayoría de sus sesiones de terapia Eren llegó a la conclusión de que su _yo_ de los sueños estaba interesado en el hombre bajo como algo más que "una figura de autoridad y una proyección de algún aspecto de su personalidad simbolizada como su Capitán", como le decía Kiske. Él está seguro que si Levi existiera en carne y hueso en éste momento él querría estar con él de una forma más intima que como subordinado-superior. Eren se pregunta si los sueños que tiene no son una forma de su existencia reencarnada de cumplir su deseo de estar con Levi para siempre, al menos cuando duerme.

Sin embargo, Damaris insiste en analizar su homosexualidad reprimida, cuando Eren nunca la negó. No es que la acepte tampoco. En realidad Eren no se siente atraído hacia nadie en la vida real, nadie le importa tanto como Levi, como si estuviera fijado en un determinado espacio-tiempo del que hablan algunos libros complejos de ciencia ficción y de mecánica cuántica.

Eren sueña con el hombre de sus sueños. Tan claro como el agua. Tan simple y triste como suena.

Él conoce a Levi. Sabe que tiene 32 años y mide 1,60. El Capitán solía poner expresiones de incomodidad ante la mención de estos datos pero a Eren siempre le han parecido aspectos lindos. Al igual que la forma en que es quisquilloso con la limpieza y su aborrecimiento a la mugre. Le parece curioso cómo siendo él mismo tan sucio y desordenado su Capitán confiaba tanto en él para mantener el cuartel de soldados limpio, ¿cómo hacía para alcanzar sus estándares? Porque su habitación es un basurero y puede estar dos o tres días sin ducharse, y no se recuerda muy distinto en sus sueños.

Aun así, el Capitán deposita su confianza plenamente en Eren y éste se colma de orgullo. Algunas veces, aunque pocas, Eren se despierta como el pendejo más feliz del mundo, y ni sus padres, ni Mikasa, ni sus amigos entienden qué pudo haberle regalado la sonrisa. Eren sabe, por recuerda, los elogios de Levi en los entrenamientos, o a la limpieza, o en su desempeño en una misión fuera de las Murallas. Eren sabe y se siente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Bienvenidos al capítulo dos! Sé que alargué mucho el encuentro entre los dos pero de ahí en adelante la historia se vuelve más interesante (según yo).**

**En cuanto a los reviews, creo que es más cómodo responderlos desde acà teniendo en cuento que todavía no manejo muy bien la cuenta de . ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**heichousita 3: ¿En serio? Tenía entendido que no le habían confirmado la edad, solo que estaba en sus 30s. Entonces, como no sabía, ¡gracias por el dato! Qué bueno que te gustó el fic :)**

**ShiroNeko: ¡Sí! ¿No es Eren un amor? Esperá a ver cuando sí lo conozca en carne y hueso ;)**

**JhoanaBloodruns: Yo también me identifico con Eren en eso, no tanto pero lo suficiente como para proyectarlo en la historia XD**

Está lloviendo, llueve con viento. ¿Hace cuánto no llovía? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde una verdadera tormenta que Eren creyó que la enorme ciudad de Sina no podría reconocer qué eran esas gotas cayendo. Incluso los acueductos y las obras públicas no lo recordaban, considerando lo poco que podían hacer para que las calles no se inundaran, tan oxidadas en el olvido.

Él sale del auto despidiéndose de su padre, tan bajito que el _gracias_ desapareció tras el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Son las 5:30 de la tarde y Eren tiene una nueva cita con su psicóloga, la Dra. Kiske, especialista en trastornos de ansiedad; cuando quiere ser gracioso le dice a su doctora que "él no ha estado ansioso por verla en toda la semana". Hoy sí lo está, hoy quiere verla y saber lo que piensa. Hace una semana tuvo otro sueño, más pesado y doloroso que cualquiera de las pesadillas que lo mantienen con insomnio desde que tenía 10 años. No ha vuelto a soñar desde esa noche y, aún así, no es capaz de conciliar del sueño.

Cuando entra al consultorio se da cuenta que ha estado mojando todo el lobby con la lluvia de afuera y amaga a disculparse, incluso salen las primeras silabas de su boca antes de que un relámpago ensordecedor interrumpa la escena. Eren se estremece como un niño cobarde y piensa que quizás está muy sensible. Pero la señora Kiske está ahí también, estremeciéndose, como Eren nunca la vio. El trueno retumba en toda la casa.

–Vaya, eso fue un poco escalofriante. –Dice ella.

Él piensa que ella también tiene derecho a estar sensible, ¿no? ¿Tendría ella también pesadillas sobre otro mundo? Tal vez por eso se ha ofrecido a ayudarle con las suyas, piensa.

–Ah…sí –responde él–, ha estado raro éstos últimos días. En la televisión no informan de nada, sin embargo.

Era cierto. Eren ve los programas y canales de noticias todos las tardes, compra todas las mañanas las 4 editoriales de diarios que venden en Sina y completa la recolección con los diarios electrónicos por la noche. Cree que, si existiese la mínima posibilidad, encontraría a esa persona que ha soñado por años; allí, en alguna nota periodística, en algún encabezado, en algún graph del noticiero. Y quiere creer que, si existiese otra mínima posibilidad desperdiciada en él, _ése_ hombre también querría encontrarlo.

–Bueno, Eren, ¿qué te parece si empezamos? –dice ella, mientras le sostiene una toalla en su dirección.

–Al principio fue todo era normal, quiero decir, no sucedía nada que no hubiera pasado en otro sueño. Uno de los muros había sido derribado completamente, no recuerdo cuál era su nombre pero creo que ahora es una ciudad cercana o algo. –Eren está sentado mientras le relata a Kiske una de sus peores pesadillas en años.

La habitación está en silencio, recibiendo la tormenta en sus paredes exteriores. De alguna manera, el clima le hace compañía al corazón de Eren.

–Los titanes habían entrado, estaban por todos lados. Nunca habíamos visto esa cantidad, ni siquiera en las expediciones al exterior. Caos, todo era caos. Nadie sabía qué hacer, incluso el Comandante y los altos cargos de la Policía Militar no tenían alguna idea sobre cómo proceder. Yo estaba en el escuadrón del Capitán Levi, junto con mis amigos. Los primeros titanes fueron extremadamente difíciles de derribar porque eran muchos y no teníamos tiempo para concentrarnos en matar a uno cuando otros dos o tres más venían en tu dirección.

El Capitán había dado la orden de separarse en grupos de dos o tres. Ahora que lo pienso, esa era la cantidad de titanes que venían a atacarte al mismo tiempo, por lo que tenía sentido. Yo permanecería cerca de Levi porque estaría luchando como titán…

–Eren, lo que me estás contando no es muy diferente a otros sueños que hayamos trabajado antes. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió para angustiarte tanto? –Kiske interrumpe. Ha notado el estado mortificante de Eren mientras habla. Sabe que aquél sueño posiblemente hubiese terminado en la muerte de alguien cercano a él, pero eso no era algo nuevo.

–Yo… –su mandíbula se tensa y en sus ojos se orilla el llanto–, él.

Con ésa última palabra, Eren se fusiona con la tormenta. Sentado en el sillón individual frente a su doctora, Eren llora.

–¿Quién, Eren? ¿Él, quién? –Damaris pregunta ansiosa, inclinándose hacia su paciente lacrimoso y ofreciéndole una caja de pañuelos descartables– ¿qué sucedió?

–El Capitán… –su voz se arruga y se hunde mientras sus manos tiran de su cabello – yo lo vi. Cayó sobre un tejado. No importaba qué tanto lo llamara, él no respondía.

Eren clava su mirada a la alfombra bicolor que tiene a centímetros de sus pies.

–Levi, ¿Levi está muerto? –estrechando sus ojos y juntando sus manos, Damaris pregunta con cuidado.

–No, no en ese momento. Vi que intentaba moverse –responde Eren conteniendo sus emociones–, pero un titán también lo ve y él no puede moverse.

–¿Es Levi devorado? –pregunta Kiske suponiendo el final del sueño.

–Sí, va a ser comido –explica Eren agachando más su cabeza–. Pero no por ese titán ni por ningún titán que haya entrado…

Eren grita de dolor, suena como el rugido de un animal salvaje.

–¡Yo, yo soy el que lo come! ¡Yo maté a Levi! –Exclama agrietado, levantándose del sillón–. No sé por qué lo hice, lo único que recuerdo es meter al Capitán en mi boca y gruñir muy fuerte hasta que todos los titanes vinieron a mí y comenzaron a comerme también –Eren habla muy rápido y alto abrazando su pecho con sus brazos, sus ojos muy abiertos pero no viendo absolutamente nada–. Soy un monstruo, ¡soy un jodido monstruo de mierda que no puede proteger a nadie!

Damaris siente el dolor de Eren. Ha sido su paciente durante un buen tiempo y ella sabe mejor que nadie, literalmente, lo que Levi representa para Eren. En este momento, la doctora ni siquiera piensa en un análisis simbólico a lo dicho por su paciente, aunque tiene mucho material; ella solo siente en su pecho la tristeza y culpa que la voz y el rostro de Eren reflejan. Por eso, cuando Eren abandona la sesión abruptamente, Damaris no dice nada.

En el momento en que Eren da el portazo se escuchan las sirenas de bomberos y ambulancias desde el centro del pueblo. Eren se ha ido antes de la hora pactada por lo que su padre no vendrá a recogerlo hasta dentro de veinte minutos; o media hora, teniendo en cuenta que el Sr. _Jäger siempre se retrasa y a veces ni siquiera aparece del todo. Preocupada por la intensa tormenta que ha parido un trueno que incluso a ella misma le da escalofríos y por el estado inestable en el que su paciente se fue, Damaris cancela su próxima sesión y alcanza a Eren a la salida de su casa-consultorio para ofrecerse a llevarlo a casa._

_Durante el viaje en auto, Eren se guarda a sí mismo presionando su frente contra el vidrio de la puerta del acompañante. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que él se comporta así frente a su terapeuta. En algunas ocasiones, Eren ya se había mostrado inestable, sin embargo, nunca ha levantado la voz ni se ha escapado antes de que la sesión terminase. Por supuesto, lleva días sin dormir más de una hora y, sea consecuencia de la falta de sueño o no, su cuerpo duele incesantemente. Es difícil para él cerrar sus ojos sin ver al pequeño cuerpo fuerte del Capitán entrar a su boca. Y mientras lo aprisiona en su boca y deja que su carne sea alimento para otros titanes, Eren no recuerda sentir dolor físico pero puede sentir a su enorme cara musculosa y llena de dientes afilados ser regada por sus ojos de titán mientras muere; mientras mueren._

_El chico de ahora sabe que probablemente no sea nada más que un sueño. Él quiere creerle a todos cuando le dicen que nada es real pero cuando su propio cuerpo siente el dolor, la nostalgia, el deseo, Eren no puede estar seguro._

_Por la ventanilla ve el desastre que la lluvia hizo de la ciudad. A él le gusta la lluvia. Hoy cuando se despertó por la mañana y vio el cielo, creyó que las nubes eran exactamente las mismas que las que nublaron el cielo el día en que él murió en el sueño y quizás por eso, el día de hoy es peor que los anteriores. Y tal vez, ¿por qué no?, hoy muera de nuevo y se reencuentre con Levi en otra parte; no era tanto que creía aquello, si no que preferiría terminar así._

_Un camión de la Seguridad Civil pasa con las sirenas puestas junto al auto de la Sra. Kiske a la velocidad de una emergencia. Tanto Eren como Kiske lo ven y recuerdan escuchar las sirenas de una ambulancia y de una patrulla policial minutos antes._

–Creo que es mejor que sigamos a pie –dice Damaris estacionando el auto–, la verdad es que desde el principio fue peligroso conducir el auto con las calles así.

–Sí, no quiero ser uno más de los que aquella ambulancia deba preocuparse –responde Eren.

A decir verdad, aún si las calles estuviesen en condiciones de ser transitadas por los coches igualmente tendrían que detenerse allí. Luego de caminar con el agua hasta los tobillos ven la causa del problema. Hay al menos 40 metros de autos acumulados y gente reuniéndose alrededor. Hay bomberos y oficiales de Seguridad Civil trabajando para despejar unos escombros en el suelo. Algunas personas están entusiasmadas con el hecho como se alegra un morboso ante la sangre. Otras personas parecen tener miedo. Algunos gritan y otros susurran.

–Parece que hubo un accidente. No me extraña –comenta la mujer.

Eren no dice nada pero se siente extrañamente interesado por el aparente accidente. Desde donde está no puede ver mucho más que humo y algunas personas siendo atendidas por los paramédicos. Así, él se acerca lo mejor que puede a la escena. Parece que otra vez tiene algo en común con su terapeuta, viendo que ella está detrás suyo aprovechando que Eren se hace espacio entre la muchedumbre a empujones. Usar su fuerza física para llegar a donde él quiere es otro rasgo en Eren que ni el doctorado en comportamiento humano de la mujer que lo acompaña ha podido cambiar.

–¿Qué es lo que pasó? –pregunta Eren a uno de los curiosos cerca suyo.

–No se sabe bien. Escuchaste el trueno de hace un rato, ¿no? –contesta y pregunta el hombre. Cuando ve que Eren asiente, continúa –Parece ser que cayó justo en el asfalto y abrió un pozo o algo así. Muchas personas estaban pasando por el lugar y fueron heridas.

El desconocido tiembla mientras habla y Eren y Damaris se miran y entienden que el accidente es más grave de lo que pensaron.

Varios oficiales se acercan a la gente para controlar que nadie se acerque demasiado a la zona del impacto.

–¿Qué tan grave es? –alguien pregunta a uno de los policías.

–Varias personas resultaron heridas. Un pequeño número de gravedad, aunque afortunadamente no corren riesgo de vida y fueron trasladadas al Hospital General. Les pedimos que mantengan la calma y esperen a que terminemos de evacuar a los heridos y ordenar la zona antes de obtener más información. Pueden consultar la lista de heridos que están colgadas en las ambulancias –.

–¡Encontramos a alguien más! –grita uno de los bomberos dentro del pozo.

El estómago de Eren se retuerce, como si alguien lo estuviese golpeando para llamar su atención.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Está consciente? –Pregunta su compañero desde el borde del abismo –Intenta sujetarlo con el equipo y nosotros lo subimos.

El trabajo de rescate no toma mucho tiempo y Eren se alegra de saber lo competentes que son en su ciudad aquellos que se dedican a salvar vidas. Parece que esa persona es la última y, si es que sigue con vida, nadie ha muerto a causa de este episodio.

La última víctima es sacada del pozo y los paramédicos se apresuran a atenderlo mientras la muchedumbre explota en aplausos de orgullo y alivio. Eren, sin embargo, se queda sin aire.

Porque no, no puede ser cierto. ¿Se durmió en el viaje a casa? ¿Se durmió en el sillón de la doctora Kiske? Quizás nunca despertó del sueño de anoche…

Allí está él. Reconoce primero su uniforme, el de la Legión; reconoce su pañuelo. Reconoce su cuerpo pequeño y fornido. Se vuelva a ver su rostro y también lo reconoce. Esa nariz, esa boca, ese corte sesgado…

No hay forma en que pueda negar que sea él, su Capitán.

Eren puede incluso reconocer esas ojeras a metros de distancia.

Mientras está en shock y su cuerpo tiembla para seguir el ritmo de su pulso cardíaco, Eren piensa que no le importa ni una mierda que esto sea un sueño. Porque está feliz de volver a verlo, porque no están rodeados de titanes, ni el Capitán está en su estómago.

–¡Eren! ¡Eren! –Escucha que Damaris lo llama y no sabe por qué le grita.

–¡Muchacho, no puedes pasar. Es peligroso! –.

¿Qué es lo peligroso? –Se pregunta Eren en silencio mientras corre hacia Levi. Recuerda cosas más peligrosas que ésta.

–¡Aléjenlo, está estorbando y la víctima necesita atención! –.

Él lo sabe, sabe que está herido porque no abre los ojos. Antes de preocuparse por su salud, el chico está decepcionado porque quiere volver a ver sus ojos abiertos.

–Mierda, no puedo separarlos –.

–Por supuesto. –Piensa Eren. Él no está dispuesto a alejarse de Levi ni un centímetro. Compartiría la camilla de la ambulancia si fuese necesario. El cuerpo inconsciente es prisionero de los brazos y piernas de Eren.

–¡Solo sáquenlo! –.

–¡No! ¡Por favor, déjenme estar con él! ¡No me lo saquen otra vez! Por favor, yo no quiero que se lo lleven. –Grita y llora Eren apretando más el cuerpo de Levi contra el suyo, luchando contra la Sra. Kiske, un bombero y un policía que quieren separarlos. Ni siquiera él entiende de dónde ha sacado la fuerza para resistirse.

Él le dará calor, él lo atenderá y estará con él cuando despierte. Por sobre todo, Eren quiere ser el primero que le vea a los ojos cuando eso pase. ¿No entienden todo lo que lo ha extrañado? Si todas las pesadillas fueron necesarias para que aquí, ahora, él fuese capaz de reunirse con Levi, entonces Eren volvería a soñar desde el comienzo una y otra vez. Porque ahora sabe que todo fue real. Levi es real y está con él ahora.

Acaricia el cabello de Levi con un poco más de fuerza de lo que se había propuesto y teme dañarlo aún más, pero se entiende a sí mismo: ha querido hacer esto desde quién sabe hace cuántos años. Sus dedos se llenan de una sustancia viscosa y es ahí cuando Eren nota que su Capitán está enteramente cubierto por una baba densa y transparente. Se pregunta cómo es posible que le lluvia no lo limpiara. Pero a él no le da asco. En vez de eso, Eren tiene una sensación de intimidad que le da la seguridad de saber que todo va a estar bien ahora.

–Eren… –Susurró Levi.

–¡¿Capitán?! –Responde Eren, su boca temblando –¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele en alguna parte? ¿Necesitas algo que yo pue…? –.

–Joder, Eren. Me estás aplastando –.

Por primera vez en años Eren llora de felicidad. Él está completo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡La tercera no es la vencida! **

**Este capítulo es súper corto, en parte, porque no terminé de escribir todo el capítulo completo (pasaron pocos días de que actualicé el anterior) y, en parte, porque pensé que si agregaba lo que tenía a ésta parte en el mismo capítulo, la atmósfera iba a cambiar demasiado y no se iba a poder apreciar realmente lo que el capítulo quiere decir. De todas formas, en unos días más voy a subir el próximo capítulo en donde hay más desarrollo en la trama, ¡e interacción, por dios! (si yo siguiera éste fic me odiaría). **

**Hice gran parte del capítulo escuchando "Linger" de The Cranberries (y usé el nombre de la canción en lo que escribí para la próxima actualización, aunque es un detallín nada más). ¡Yo sólo quería recomendar el tema!**

**Gracias por leer, apoyar, corregir y los rws! (Respuestas a rws al final).**

.

Hay un hombre enterrado con vida debajo de las calles. A pesar de que no tiene aire ni luz del sol él está envuelto en un líquido viscoso que lo mantiene con vida. Aunque Levi es adulto, él duerme en líquido amniótico. Ha despertado hace unas horas, ¿o días?, y aún así no ha sido capaz de abrir los ojos. Desde que despertó no ha sido capaz de moverse del todo y la mayor parte del tiempo la ha pasado durmiendo, sintiendo que poco a poco se queda sin alimento. Por suerte para él la sustancia que lo empapa satisface su sed.

Durante el encierro, Levi ha intentado reconocer la situación. Cada vez que recobra el conocimiento siente que puede pensar un poco más claro, sin embargo, su cerebro todavía parece procesar como una resaca.

Lo más reciente que puede traer a su memoria son sus últimos momentos con vida pero aquello no parece coincidir con su circunstancia actual. Él siente hambre, frío, y sus músculos duelen; y Levi no cree que los muertos sufran. Quizás finalmente, y como esperaba, realmente ha terminado en el infierno.

–Después de todo, no es como si no lo mereciera –piensa Levi. Él quiere reírse a carcajadas de sí mismo pero su cuerpo no parece responderle.

Siente un ruido explosivo cerca de él y parece que va a perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

Su muerte resuena en su cabeza constantemente porque él recuerda claramente ése momento, porque en éste momento, antes de desvanecerse otra vez, es lo único claro que recuerda.

(...)

La cantidad de titanes que entraron al muro fue demasiada e incluso él terminó inmovilizado en un tejado a sabiendas que un titán lo había fichado como comida. Levi ha convivido con la muerte durante tanto tiempo que ya no le teme, la ha aceptado como compañera desde antes de unirse a la Legión, pero piensa, permitiéndose un poco de narcisismo, que no merece morir de ésa manera. Todo lo que ha construido durante toda su vida está por ser tragado por un monstruo. Su lucha, sus ideales, su libertad, están pronto a ser masticados. Por otro lado, a Levi le gustaría morir de una forma más limpia, si pudiese elegir.

Pero no puede, porque allí viene el titán, sonriéndole con sadismo, abriendo su boca ensangrentada para darle la bienvenida. Levi quiere, al menos, darse el lujo de morir con un poco más de dignidad de lo que la situación permite y decide no gritar por ayuda ni suplicarle en vano al monstruo que se detenga, por eso, también, elige no abrir los ojos y se permite disfrutar de su cálido aliento mientras aún lo tenga.

Cuando algunos segundos pasan se sorprende de que aún puede respirar y que lo único que duelen son las costillas que parece haberse roto antes de caer rendido sobre el techo. Por un momento, siente esperanza. Tal vez algún soldado ha matado a la cara de mierda de titán. O quizás Eren lo esté haciendo bien y esté acabando con todos esos deformes uno por uno.

Lamentablemente, la esperanza no es buena amiga de la Muerte, fiel compañía de Levi, así que cuando ve que el mocoso de mierda se acerca a él sin control, Levi sabe qué esperar. El chico que hace unos segundos era una posibilidad para que él viviera, para que la humanidad ganara, va a comérselo.

Lejos de decepcionarse, Levi entiende que no hay otro final para él, ni siquiera está seguro que haya otro para la humanidad. Por cómo es la realidad no hay forma de ganar. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Levi confía en Eren. Sabe que debe haber una razón instintiva y animal para lo que está haciendo.

Y a pesar de estar más descontrolado que nunca, aunque es más titán de lo que nunca fue, Levi piensa que, también, nunca fue más humano; que nunca ha sido más Eren que en éste momento.

Pero éste monstruo no le sonreirá sádicamente, en cambio, lo mirará con admiración y tristeza. Levi está seguro de que ha hecho lo mejor para acompañar a Eren en éste mundo de incertidumbre y violencia. Puede haber sido estricto y duro muchas veces pero eso es porque este chico que ha tenido bajo su cargo desde hace un tiempo, ha sido el mejor subordinado de todos; _la esperanza de la humanidad_ ha sabido escoltar al _más fuerte_. Si él pudiera moverse o Eren pudiera entender, a Levi le gustaría decírselo antes de morir, Levi quiere decirle _gracias_.

Y cuando está en las manos del titán, finalmente se miran cara a cara. Con el último impulso de vida Levi hace el saludo militar de la Legión antes de entrar en la boca de Eren y, finalmente, en la oscuridad.

_Gracias_. Porque ése monstruo, hará de su muerte un orgullo.

(...)

**Y acá la sección de rtas. a sus comentarios. ¿Por qué?:**

_**1- Porque por acá es más fácil para mí y acá la amiga (o sea yo) es muy vaga. O sea VAGA VAGA.**_

_**2- Porque me gusta contestar y agradecer uno por uno. Sí, ya sé, dije que soy vaga, pero no desagradecida. Aunque un "gracias" general y mantener el fic en tiempo y forma es en sí mismo una forma de agradecimiento, cada una deja su huella en sus rw, por mínima que sea, y me parece importante reconocerlo.**_

_**3- Porque a veces hay críticas o correcciones y está bueno que estén a la vista y saber que las tomo en cuenta (¡no hay forma de mejorar sin críticas, buena o malas!). Además, las que leen no se ponen a fijar en los reviews de todos los demás y, quizás compartan opinión sobre una crítica y quieran saber qué pienso de eso, O capaz que no. Seguro que no. Pero bueno, yo estoy XD**_

_**4- Porque ¡me divierte! :D**_

**.**

**Azula Rivaille: La personalidad de Levi es la culpable del reencuentro "romántico", jaja. Eren hizo lo que pudo, pobre XD.**

**Alex Hellsing: ¡En el próx. Levi se despierta y tiene la conversación con Eren! Pero ésta parte era muy importante ponerla antes; ojalá te haya gustado y sigas ahí :)**

**Yu Rivaille: ¡Gracias, gracias! :D**

**WakaiSenshi: ¡No es ninguna de las dos! XD Todavía hay que ver si es que se lo comió o no. (Misterio, misterio).**

**AndreaYmir 3: Eso parece :( Fe de erratas será. No tenía idea que la edad de Levi se había confirmado pero no sos la primera que lo dice así que me las mandé yo, mala mía, jaja. Gracias por prestar atención y aportar.**

**Shido89: ¡Gracias miles! Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo (como la mayoría) y a veces pienso que me voy por las ramas y hago las cosas muy lentas, así que es bueno saber que voy bien :)**

**Aoi: ¡No te quedes sin palabras! Regalámelas en otro momento en algún otro review ;)**

**.**

**Besos, gracias y nos vemos pronto ¡Muá!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero haber compensado con ésto lo pequeño del otro día. Ojalá lo disfruten. **

**.**

Son las 3 de la tarde y ha dejado de llover y, aunque el sol no se deja ver por completo, todo el cielo está sin nubes heterogéneas. Por la radio, por la televisión y por los portales de internet la noticia del rayo que abrió un pozo profundo en la calle Linger ayer por la tarde se filtra casi tan rápido como el agua de la tormenta por las canaletas.

Actualmente la zona del impacto está restringida y se han puesto oficiales de tránsito para facilitar y controlar el desvío de los autos y peatones que circulan alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, se han puesto en marcha la planificación de la obra de reconstrucción de la calle y los funcionarios prometen no demorar más de dos o tres meses.

En el Hospital General la situación está menos congestionada que hace unas horas, cuando por la mañana el personal fue capaz de darle el alta a la mayoría de los pacientes ingresados por el incidente. Las personas aún internadas no tienen en compromiso su vida pero de todas formas algunas deben quedarse para rehabilitación de fracturas y control de traumatismos.

En el medio de la catástrofe, la población médica ha podido encontrar algo divertido y asombroso para comentar, sobre todo el personal de enfermería. Ésta pizca de entretenimiento es el último hombre en ser rescatado del pozo, quien aún no ha despertado a pesar de la seguridad de los médicos en afirmar su estabilidad. Levi, que ha sido rescatado del accidente como muchos otros, es el único libre de heridas y el único que se ha presentado bañado en una secreción maloliente y resbaladiza a pesar de haber estado expuesto a las fuertes precipitaciones del clima de ayer; secreción que fue sumamente compleja y desagradable de lavar del cuerpo para los de Emergencias. Sumado a ésta extraña lubricación, la vestimenta de Levi tampoco es normal y el uniforme que alguna vez fue el representante de las Alas de la Libertad es ahora visto en el hospital como un hobby pervertido, siendo lo más comentado las correas de amarre.

La mayor parte de las enfermeras y médicas, y probablemente un buen número de personal masculino, se sonrojan ante los rumores de un hombre atractivo con tales intereses y es por eso que cada vez que deben cambiarle la intravenosa hay más personas en la habitación de Levi que las que deberían.

A Eren, que se mantiene cerca de Levi siempre, siempre que es posible esto le parece fastidioso. En primer lugar, no se avergüenza en admitirse a sí mismo que no quiere que otros miren a su Capitán de ésa forma tan lasciva y menos, luego de haberle adjudicado un fetichismo sexual por el uniforme de la Legión de Reconocimiento. En el fondo Eren espera que Levi se despierte e imponga un poco de su autoridad ante la blasfemia. En segundo lugar, Eren tiene miedo. ¿Qué pasará cuando el Capitán se despierte? ¿Qué va a decirle? ¿Creerá en él?

Faltan minutos para que terminen las clases y el chico siente la dualidad de sentimientos emerger cada segundo que pasa y está más cerca de volver al hospital para visitar a Levi. ¿Qué es lo que recuerda? Eren teme, por sobre todo, que Levi no pueda o no quiera perdonarlo por perder el control y asesinarlo. Ni siquiera él siente que pueda eximir su culpa algún día.

–Eren, date prisa. La clase terminó. –dice Mikasa, que se ha parado frente a él de brazos cruzados con mirada fúnebre.

Eren mira a su amiga y ve su mueca insegura y preocupante, haciéndole sentir más pequeño. Luego mira más allá y nota que Armin comparte el mismo estado anímico que Mikasa, aunque éste le brinda a Eren más espacio, al menos, físicamente.

–Ah, claro. –dice Eren con el rostro perdido yendo hacia la salida.

–¡Eren! –grita Mikasa rechinando los dientes. Su expresión insegura es ahora reemplazada por una de enojo.

El chico le clava la mirada por un momento, dividido entre la diversión de las expresiones de su amiga y el temor de ser el responsable de ellas.

–¡Oh! Casi olvido mi bolso. Gracias, Miki. –responde él.

–No es eso. O sí, pero –interrumpe Mikasa la ida de Eren– ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así?

Ah, él sabe a lo que se refiere. Ha estado más perturbado de lo normal desde que soñó con la muerte de Levi y por supuesto no el algo que les pase de largo a sus mejores amigos; quizás los otros chicos no lo noten tanto pero Mikasa y Armin son las dos piernas que han permitido que Eren camine sin tanto dolor en éste mundo es donde es un loco que vuela.

–Está preocupada. Yo estoy preocupado –dice Armin nervioso, obligándose a participar de la situación al ver que ninguno de sus dos amigos da el brazo a torcer.

–No solo hoy, llevas días así. Sé que es difícil para ti hablar de lo que te sucede, probablemente no podamos entenderlo pero es injusto que nos aísles cuando queremos apoyarte –se explaya Mikasa. Ella sabe una buena parte de los problemas emocionales de su amigo y le duele no ser capaz de ayudarle y, por sobre todo, le duele saber que Eren siente que no puede ser ayudado.

–Tuve otro sueño. Fue horrible y no pude dormir por días. –Comienza a explicar Eren. Sabe que si quiere salir de ésta no le queda otra alternativa si quiere irse rápido y sin pelearse con ellos– Creí que no iba a poder resistir más, estar vivo iba a doler más que antes…

–¿Quieres hablar de eso? No es bueno que estés solo entonces –propone Armin. Él también está al tanto de la situación mental de su amigo y aunque confía en la fuerza existencial de éste un tanto más que Mikasa no puede evitar compartir la preocupación. No ha visto a Eren así desde que eran niños y los problemas comenzaron.

–No. Estoy bien ahora. –Dice Eren ofreciéndoles una sonrisa auténtica– Ya no tengo miedo. Por fin, encontré lo que siempre busqué.

Ambos, Mikasa y Armin siente que sus ojos duelen por abrirlos tan bruscamente pero en contraposición, el dolor en sus corazones ya no está. Eren está bien, Eren nunca más va a tener que pasar por el infierno todas las noches. Aunque no saben por qué, cuál es la solución que encontró repentinamente, ellos tienen fe.

En el quinto piso del Hospital General, en el ala de internaciones, Eren descansa su sudor y agitación sobre el mostrador. Mientras aclaraba las cosas con sus amigos su padre le había mandado un mensaje de texto.

La noche anterior, Grisha estaba cubriendo turno en emergencias cuando se encontró con la versión más maniática y al borde que hubiera visto de él. Acompañado por su terapeuta, lo primero que pensó el Dr. Jäger fue que Eren finalmente había colapsado psíquicamente. Sintió miedo de que fuese ése el caso porque no sabría cómo manejarlo. O cómo consolar a Carla. Afortunadamente, la Dra. Kiske aclaró las cosas para el padre de Eren y procuró concientizarlo sobre el apoyo que debería recibir de ahora en adelante.

Con la historia de que un amigo cercano a él había sido víctima del accidente del rayo Eren consiguió un serie de beneficios en torno a Levi que aminoraron su shock mental. Iba a dársele a Levi la mejor atención médica del hospital, la mejor habitación (y Eren insistió exageradamente, o no, en que fuera particularmente estéril y limpia) y total libertad en cuanto a horarios de visita; por supuesto Eren consiguió también quedarse toda la noche durmiendo en el sillón de la habitación de Levi, a cambio de que hoy cumpliera con la escuela (también se le prometió contactarlo una vez en la mañana y otra al mediodía para estar al tanto). Cortesía de ser el hijo del médico más sobresaliente y exitoso de Sina.

Así, cuando los tres amigos compartían un momento de intimidad y amistad en el salón de clases, Eren leyó el mensaje:

_Tu amigo despertó. Tuvimos que darle un calmante_

_ porque parecía fuera de sí. Hijo ¿qué tipo de amigo es éste?_

_ Papá_

Ése mensaje es la razón por la que en este momento no puede responderle a la enfermera que le pregunta a qué paciente viene a ver. Todavía no termina de recomponer su respiración y su pulso cardíaco. O quizás, su pulso sea consecuencia de que al fin va a estar con el Capitán otra vez. También, está un poco preocupado. Sabe que Levi no es de nervios tranquilos.

–Vengo a ver a Levi –dijo entre bocanadas de aire –sé cuál es su habitación.

–No puede entrar. Debe llenar el formulario de visitas –interrumpió hostilmente la enfermera antes de que Eren pudiera tocar el picaporte de la habitación 104.

–_Jodida resentida_ –pensó Eren. Solo basta ver el aspecto físico de la mujer para darse cuenta que no era un persona satisfecha con su vida y que mientras estudiaba enfermería seguramente se había formado paralelamente en una Licenciatura en Romper Soberanamente los Testículos (o los ovarios, dependiente del caso). No es que fuese particularmente fea o que tenga un aspecto particularmente descuidado y anticuado, es que la mujer tiene cara y personalidad de resentida. Punto.

A pesar de ser buena persona, la actitud inmundamente superficial y prejuiciosa de Eren es algo que sus amigos han intentado cambiar desde pequeños. Como es notable, todavía queda terreno que trabajar.

–No hay problema, puede avisarle al Dr. Jäger que su hijo está aquí –contraargumentó Eren, sintiéndose con el derecho de, al menos una vez, ostentar la posición de su padre.

La mujer con cara de insatisfacción sexual se despide únicamente con un movimiento de cabeza y lo que, Eren está seguro, es un insulto interno.

Eren entra en el cuarto en el que durmió anoche con la sensación dulce de la victoria distrayéndole de los pensamientos catastróficos y pesimistas sobre su encuentro con Levi. Así, puede hacer uso del aumento de endorfinas para acercarse al Capitán durmiente y acariciar su cabello.

En el pasado, en decir, en sus sueños, nunca se había visto tocando a Levi más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, como en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, ahora y desde ayer, Eren se tomó el atrevimiento de tocarlo según su deseo. Bueno, quizás menos. Bien, mucho menos pero aún así mejor que nada.

Se sienta en la silla junto a la cama del hombre con una mano soportando su cabeza mientras la otra se divierte con la diferencias de textura que el corte de pelo de Levi ofrece. Él ha visto el mismo corte en muchos hombres y mujeres distintos, en su pasado como en el presente y, sin embargo, todos parecen ser copia insulsa de su superior, definitivamente, a él le sienta realmente bien.

Recuerda el episodio de hace unos minutos con la enfermera y se sorprende cómo puede ser tan engreído con el resto del mundo cuando en Levi nunca ha visto un solo defecto del cual quejarse. Tiene miedo, a veces, de que eso signifique que no es verdadero amor. Tiene más miedo, casi siempre, de que eso sea así porque en realidad no conoce a Levi del todo.

Pero a él no le importa. Él puede conocerlo, ahora que es posible. Ahora que no necesita dormir para estar con él.

Y entonces un quejido lo sorprende. Y Eren ve que el ceño de Levi se convierte de liso a arrugado. _Despierta una vez más, Levi. Despierta para mí_, desea Eren, mientras sigue acariciándole el pelo, esperando que esto amortigüe toda incomodidad.

A pesar de la intención cariñosa y protectora de Eren, Levi, aún confundido por los calmantes, siente algo que se mueve en su pelo y le da escalofríos. Su cerebro pronto recuerda los atípicos despertares que ha tenido últimamente y el último de ellos gana por ser el peor: suero en su brazo, no reconocía el lugar ni a las personas en él y lo trataban como a un loco. Su cuerpo se asustó y reaccionó incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

–¡Aléjate de mí, jodida mierda! –grita incorporándose en la cama abruptamente, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el lado opuesto de la persona que está con él.

Ambos hombres sienten un miedo crucificante, cada uno por sus propias razones.

Cuando las pupilas de Levi, y al mismo tiempo, sus circuitos racionales de adaptan a la vigilia, él no puede creer lo que ve. Esto es sin dudas más apocalíptico que despertarse en el pozo o en manos de extraños. Los vasos sanguíneos de su cara abandonan cualquier misión de irrigar oxígeno dejándolo pálido y con frío y sus piernas agradecen la comodidad de la cama porque de otra forma no creen poder sostener su cuerpo.

El miedo en Eren se presenta distinto. Mientras en Levi el miedo es carne en su cuerpo, para Eren las sensaciones físicas se amortiguan únicamente en el latido de su corazón, arrítmicamente.

–¿Eren? – Pregunta Levi con la mirada enternecida al despertar pudiendo reconocer el otro lado, al fin, aliviando un poco su incertidumbre reciente –, gracias al Cielo…joder, he estado experimentando las mierdas más extrañas.

Eren apenas puede identificar las palabras de Levi. Esto es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. A la mierda, esto es mucho más fuerte de lo que las personas deben poder sentir, y lo confunde, porque no tiene idea cómo manejarlo. Los ojos del Capitán, primero tan aterrorizados y luego tan suaves, han roto el pecho de Eren. Si su cuerpo fuese una maqueta, él está seguro que tomaría años volver a reconstruir todos los órganos. Pero ¿qué le importa?, él puede volver a armarse desde cero una y otra vez si es Levi quien lo romperá todos los días.

–¡Hey, crío, espabila! –Dice Levi mirando al chico con impaciencia– ¿Me estás escuchan…do?

Y Levi ve venir al mocoso sobre él, teniendo una especie de deja vú.

El chico se arremolina contra el cuerpo de su Capitán, porque éste es su salvavidas en un naufragio, y el agua que intenta ahogarlo es parte de él mismo, desmoronando sus lagrimales.

–Capitán, Capitán…–solloza Eren en el cuello de Levi– estoy tan feliz, Capitán–.

No va a dejar de aferrarse al cuerpo cálido y fuerte que ha despertado. Él definitivamente, va abrazar todo por Levi. El indómito amor de Eren al fin tiene el receptor físico y siente que cuanto más lo apriete contra él, más suyo es. Nunca va a acostumbrarse a esto, por suerte, Eren cree.

Levi observa las acciones de Eren en silencio. Aunque no devuelve el abrazo, no lo rechaza. Piensa que el chico debe estar sintiéndose terriblemente culpable de casi haberlo matado. Levi entiende. No porque está vivo deja de pensar que lo que Eren hizo estuvo bien, él no será así de hipócrita. Siente que su cuerpo tiembla, pero sabe que no es él, si no Eren, que se derriba encima suyo.

A Levi no le gusta el contacto físico con otros. Cuando tiene sexo comprende el mecanismo fisiológico que aminora la sensación de asquerosidad, en la excitación, él puede dejar pasar por alto, en parte, su fobia a la intimidad. Aún así, siempre elige cuidadosamente a su pareja de modo que el acto sea más placentero y él esté menos defensivo. Ahora, Levi está arrinconado en una cama por un niño lleno de mocos. Él pensaría que la situación es una mierda, él lo piensa, de hecho. Pero Levi comprende, también.

–Estoy bien, Eren. No sé por qué, realmente. Pero estoy vivo y es lo que cuenta, supongo –dice Levi, con la voz tranquila y estable.

Y Eren llora aún más.

–¿Vas a seguir ensuciando mi ropa con tus asquerosos mocos o vas a traerme algo de agua? –Propone Levi– Siento que mi garganta arde como el infierno.

El Capitán espera que con esto su subordinado se calme. Él está ordenándole como siempre y espera que con esto Eren vea que todo sigue igual, que él no está enojado. Pero pasa el tiempo y nada cambia en el chico. Levi suspira.

–¿Me vas a dejar hablando solo? O qué, ¿te comió la lengua un titán? –.

–Lo siento –deja escapar Eren en un gemido estrangulado, su voz congestionada. –Le fallé, Señor, no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. No puedo dormir sabiendo lo que hice, me odio por eso pero, Señor, por favor, no me odie usted también–.

–Eres un bastardo bastante culposo, ¿eh, Eren? –.

–No me deje, no se aleje –dice Eren un poco más alto, todavía desconsolado– , por favor, lo he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo Capitán, no sabría qué hacer si usted me odiara.

Mientras Eren repite "por favor" insistentemente, Levi empieza a sentirse incómodo. ¿Por qué se siente culpable él, si fue el mocoso inmaduro el que quiso matarlo? Levi decide que es hora de jugar al buen superior y consolar a un soldado derrotado.

–Nunca te lo dije, ¿sabes? Bueno, quería hacerlo cuando estuve a punto de morir, pero entonces no podía moverme y tú estabas por digerirme. –Comienza Levi– Sí, ya sé que lo titanes no digieren pero me gusta cómo suena así que lo dejaré así. En fin, Eren, ¿me estás escuchando? Porque no voy a volver a repetir esto, ¿entiendes? Di que entiendes, Eren.

–Lo escucho, Señor –responde Eren con la voz notablemente mejorada.

–_Obediente, obediente y sensible Eren_ –piensa Levi.

El estómago de Eren se ha achicado dos veces su tamaño desde que los nudos que siente que se forman son cada vez más. Se siente descompuesto. Está tan feliz de volver a verlo. Está tan agradecido por tener la oportunidad de re-conocerlo. Pero tiene tanto, tanto miedo de lo que el Capitán va a decir. Y tiene miedo porque, aun si Levi lo rechaza, Eren no es capaz de abandonarlo. Él va a vivir entonces en constante rechazo, si es necesario.

–Yo quería agradecerte –Dice Levi, con la mirada vacía.

–¿Eh? –pregunta Eren, despegándose un poco del cuerpo.

–Gracias, soldado –dice Levi, entonces mirando al chico a los ojos.

–¿Por qué? –pide el chico.

–Porque eres Eren –.

Y Eren se enciende de amor.

.

**Miles de gracias a los que me leen. Todo comentario es bienvenido, todo lector también lo es. ¡Nos vemos en un par de días!**

**Shido89: Tenés razón, la paciencia es un virtud importante para escribir. Me alegra que pueda darte un refrescón de la tesis, falta todavía para la mía pero sé lo engorrosas que pueden ser: ¡mucha paciencia y suerte! Gracias por los cumplidos.**

**WakaiSenshi: Algún día voy a hacer algo con mi crueldad. Pero las dudas son buenas, ¿no? Significa que hay cosas por descubrir ;)**

**Aoi: ¡Me pasó lo mismo que a vos muchas veces! Gracias por comentar después de tanto tiempo :)**


End file.
